


An Evening with ADA Barba

by InkingAnonymous



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkingAnonymous/pseuds/InkingAnonymous
Summary: What happens when a girlfriend teases her ADA boyfriend during an evening out? The answer is...some delightful smut!





	

The taxi ride was filled with the palpable tension of each of them behaving as they should in public. They sat close enough so that their jackets touched, and Rafael's hand was resting on her thigh. She was lightly tracing his fingers as she looked out the window, observing New York's city streets at night as if she were about to compose a ballad. If she dared look at him, dared give in to her lust, all sense of propriety would be discarded, and they would end up at the precinct for fucking without abandon in public. 

So, she watched the streets, finding it impossible not to inhale his expensive, masculine scent. She loved that he smelled expensive because he earned it. He earned his presence, his privilege, and that's why she was never offput by his callous behavior. He had learned to grow up hard and to compartmentalize his emotions. 

However, to her, he was just Rafael. Just a man with a quick tongue and an intellect that she could deconstruct for hours. His handsome face and perfect suit is what drew her to him, but it was his mind that held her and his mind that seduced her. 

Once she realized he returned her affections, the dance began: Drinks, dinners, and dates filled with hours of conversation. He had her analyzed and defined within weeks which was something other men had tried to do for years and always failed. It was comforting to be understood and to still be wanted. The night she knew he had her figured out and that she wouldn’t be able to hide any part of her true nature from him, they had fucked like animals right there in the kitchen. She was finally matched, and it felt amazing. 

Rafael hated fundraisers because it was like being in court without being prepared. Some people wanted small talk, some wanted intel, some wanted to know his ambitions, and Rafael felt that it really wasn’t anyone’s business to know that much about his life. He had coerced her into coming with him because he could redirect the conversation to her introduction. People wanted to know who the woman was who made Rafael's face soften, who made him actually take a weekend off. 

He was using her- shamelessly. And she loved it because it left her to think of no less than one hundred ways she could retaliate. Then there was also the benefit of watching her lover navigate through the sea of the rich and powerful which excited her. It was like watching ADA Barba cross examine a guilty defendant once he had figured out their tell. Person after person, he seemed to know just how much to say without revealing anything about himself. 

As the end of the event neared, she had actually considered going into the bathroom to quietly relive the tension that had built up between her thighs. She gazed at her own reflection, surprised by the unfettered lust she saw sparkling there. Then she smiled, slowly, wickedly and returned to the bathroom stall to slip off her very wet, very sexy black panties. 

Rafael was at the bar talking to a judge from his old Brooklyn office. She folded the pantries tightly and carried her clutch just so to hide them. As the judge rolled his head back to finish his drink, she slipped her hand into Rafael’s pocket and delivered her underwear. She smiled at him and gave his pocket a little pat before turning her attention back to the judge who was ordering a final round. 

She cooly sipped her champagne as her eyes sparkled from over the glass. Rafael was currently working out what she had slipped into his pocket and she only raised a brow in his direction as his eyes widened with understanding. 

What she wasn't prepared for was the absolutely predatory stare that he then fixed on her face. 

“Excuse us, Judge Gordon. I need to make my way to Counselor Blackwell before the night ends.” 

She accepted Rafael’s proffered arm and leaned into him as they moved across the room. 

“Are you aware of the consequences of your actions just now?” 

“I am.” 

“Are you willing to explain just how your underwear came to be so very wet?” 

“Simple. You, Rafael Barba. Watching you excites me,” she purred. 

She kept her eyes forward, loving this game, but the smile that tweaked at her lips couldn't be stopped. 

Rafael husked, “I'm going to call a cab. You're going to get our coats and meet me downstairs.” 

“We're not saying goodbye?” 

“You've made that impossible, lover. Go.” 

She could feel his eyes on her ass as she moved quickly toward the coat check.

* * *

So, here they were, in the excruciatingly long cab ride back to his apartment. The air seems to quiver with tension as the driver finally stops the cab and Rafael exits and pays. 

The elevator ride feels no different than the cab, but when they reach the door of his apartment, he hands her the keys. The jingle of the keys are synonymous with Rafael’s hands sliding around her hips to push her flush with the front door. Propriety was no longer necessary because you were finally, finally home. 

“You've been bad. So, so bad,” he whispers as he traces the shell of her ear with his tongue. 

She hums in response and pushes her hips back against his. 

“Open the door,” he commands. 

Rafael steps back just enough to allow her to open the door. She steps in and turns the alarm off, her nerves on absolute fire waiting for his next move. 

When she turns to look at him, he's dangling her panties by his forefinger, looking at her with those green orbs, dilated as if they've just spotted prey. 

“Take the dress off. Not the heels. Just the dress.” 

She obeys. 

He keeps his eyes focused and his face seems to be stuck on a smirk, the one she knows signals that he's outwitted his opponent. 

She reaches up and unclasps her bra, letting it drop. 

She smiles, proud that she has followed his orders, and says, “Your turn.”

“Absolutely not. Walk to the bed. Slowly, so I can watch you.” 

Biting her lip, she turns, and ascends the stairs. Each click of her heel causes a rise of impatience because she wants to touch him. She knows she started the game, and they both know that Rafael has already won- and he is definitely one to gloat. 

“On the bed. On your knees. Hands on the headboard.” 

She obliges and plants her hands firmly on the smooth wooden topper. 

“Hands closer together. There.” 

Rafael leans in to wrap her panties around her wrists, binding her to the bed. 

She glowers a little, unable to turn her body to see him, but she smiles as she hears him undoing his tie. He always takes his tie off first when he undresses. 

But instead of neatly folding it and laying it on the bunch at the foot of the bed, he kneels beside her and slips the tie over her eyes, tying it taught. 

He whispers in her ear, “Now you wait, and rely on your other senses to know when I'm going to fuck you.” 

The only response applicable at a moment like this is a pathetic whimper, so she does. 

He laughs lightly. “Tell me what I'm doing right now. How well do you know me, lover?” 

She listens and hears a slip of material, “You’re sliding off your suspenders- the right one. You always start with the right one.” 

“Good.” 

“The left one now.” 

“Tell me. What do I look like in your mind's eye?” 

“Suspenders loosely at your waist so your pants have started to fall, just a little off of your hips. Your top, two, maybe three buttons are undone on your shirt. You’re so sexy when you start to come undone.” 

“What am I looking at.” 

“Me.” 

“Be more specific.” 

“You’re looking at me, blind and immobile. Completely at your mercy. My nipples are hard. My skin is covered in goosebumps because my body is so alive with want for you.” 

He thrums his approval at her and she hears him move as his dress shirt drops to the floor. 

“Shirtless.” 

“What am I looking at now?” His voice is behind her, at the foot of the bed. 

“My pussy. My very wet, very tight pussy, waiting for you, Rafael.” 

The unzipping of his pants is the sweetest sound she has ever heard, followed closely by the smattering of the rest of his clothes. 

But then, there is silence.

More silence.  
She knows better than to beg. Yet.

Silence, but now she feels the bed shift under his weight. 

“Rafael. Please. Please, touch me.” 

Silence. 

“Please. I want you.” 

The feel of his fingers on her ankles makes her start a little. He's between her legs, tracing his fingers up her calves, the back of her knees and thighs. He cups her ass and spreads the checks in a rough grasp, but continues to trace his fingers up her back and around to grasp her breasts. He pulls on the nipples and she is practically panting, begging to be fucked. 

He removes his hands and she wants to weep from the loss of contact, but then he's in her. They are both sure that the neighbors heard her half scream of relief as he filled her. 

He fucks her. Hard. Fast. And she’s coming within seconds as he rubs her clit. There are actually tears of relief that have spilled from her eyes and Rafael moans as he continues to fuck her as she rides through the orgasm. 

He slows his pace and enjoys the tightness and wetness that has seeped all around his cock from her orgasm. Rafael is absolutely sure that she has never been this turned on. 

His own need betrays him, so he picks up the pace, spreading her with his knees to change their position. He's trying for her gspot. When he hits it, she feels as if she’s been turned inside out from the pleasure and as if every nerve is now on the outside of her body. 

She begs him to fuck her harder and faster and now he is whispering nonsense, maybe Spanish, but she catches that he says she’s so beautiful, so sexy, and she cries his name as she comes again, spasming around his cock. This time he follows her, murmuring her name as if it were a prayer to a god.


End file.
